


sell yourself short (but don't set yourself free)

by lookatwhatyouvedone



Category: Black List 5 (Band)
Genre: AU- No Band, Childhood Friends, Dark!Bridget, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Forbidden Love, Forgiveness, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic AU, Mecha Au, Multi, POV switches between characters, Reunions, Sorcerer!Adaiah, Sorcerer!Natalie, TECHNO AU, Unrequited Crush, Witch!Brandi, Witch!Evann, also bridget is kind of evil in this fic, brandi/natalie is totally real though so they're the main ship, but it's explained why in later chaps, my apologizes, our girls go through a lot in this fic, since this fandom has a thing for Dark!Bridget, there's not a ton of focus on romance though, they're all queer fight me on this, whoops sorry ily bridget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatwhatyouvedone/pseuds/lookatwhatyouvedone
Summary: Witches and sorcerers are meant to get along- magic is their forte, potions and spells are their expertise. But traditions have changed over times, and the use of magic has begun to shift.As a result, high school friends Brandi, Natalie, Evann and Adaiah splitting apart as their rivalry for the world's increasingly limited supply of magic grew more alarming. The four friends divided into two- witches and sorcerers respectively, through family bloodlines- having to face breaking their bond and any premature feelings in order to battle for dominance over magic.But as a common (and familiar) enemy pushes the magic users to a point of no return, the friends may have to reunite after fighting for two years in order to gain control over their lands again.or:adaiah and natalie are sorcerers, evann and brandi are witches, and bridget is helping technology change the world for what may not be the better





	sell yourself short (but don't set yourself free)

As much as she's encouraged not to, Natalie can remember it like it was yesterday. The shake of the ground, the plaster of the walls and ceiling sprinkling down on her head like a gust of snow. Brandi's hand had grabbed hers in an instant, and soon they were being ushered out of their school building, Evann and Adaiah right on their heels.

 It happened quickly, then. The grass being torn up from something beneath the surface. The metal spikes that were now so normal to see had sprouted up for the first time, fifty feet above the ground, the sides folding out to lace together and create what could only be described as a miniature skyscraper, given its structural build. It was a solid black, complete with red, glowing highlights outlining and tracing rivers of electricity that flowed throughout the building.

When the grass around the new empress began to wilt and turn brown, the dark metal of the abnormality started to seep into the ground and taint the ground black, the metal growing,  _stretching_ over the earth's surface and turning the dirt beneath their feet into the same dark steel of the tower. 

The details of everything after that moment of initial shock was a bit of a blur, the sounds of screaming and pounding feet echoing around the students as they fled the scene. Their running only grew more frantic as shadows began to form over them from the still growing and spreading towers.

They had stuck close, of course, even as they strayed off path from the teachers. The woods were close, and Natalie remembers screaming over her shoulder that they would be safer there, as the metal would have more difficulty killing all the trees in the way to grow new buildings. Never ones to question Natalie's logic, Brandi, Adaiah and Evann sprinted at full speed in the direction of the ever nearing tree lines with new resolve. Their speed outmatched the shadows, but they didn't stop running even after entering the woods.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think in the comments! I'll try to accommodate to everyone's shipping needs in some shape or form but I can't promise much. Thank you! Fanart may be on the way.


End file.
